


Rewrite The Stars

by DemigodKirin



Category: DCU (Comics), The Greatest Showman (2017)
Genre: F/M, Greatest Showman AU, idk what this is, unfinished and won't be finished
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 18:04:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14982629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemigodKirin/pseuds/DemigodKirin
Summary: This is a really odd AU I wrote back when I was watching the video for Rewrite the stars and thought of my favourite magicians so enjoy I guess





	Rewrite The Stars

Barnum - Zatara  
Charity - Sindella  
Phillip - John   
Anne - Zatanna   
Anne's brother (lmao forgot name)- Boston   
Lettie - Alec

The room was deadly silent except for his shoes against the straw that scattered across the bland floor. She was standing there, silent and still holding the fraying rope as she looked over her bright and crystal eyes seemed to pierce across his skin. She was quiet. Not a single word left her mouth as she stared at him, his feet seeming to move by themself towards her figure in the darkened room. Her hair was like a midnight waterfall cascading out from her messy tie, the tailcoats that seemed to fit perfectly and frame her figure, were hanging down. Unmoving.   
“Yes, John?” Her voice was like a wind chime, perfect and beautiful which seemed to get lost with his gritty accent, he knows he shouldn't be here. Zatara would kill him for being anywhere near his daughter. God, John knows he shouldn't be here. As if reading his thoughts Zatanna starts to untangle the rope and softly speaks almost to herself if John wasn’t in the room. “You shouldn’t be here. My father says you are dangerous and to stay away”   
John can’t help but smile. Of course John is dangerous but he couldn't stay away. “I know that, luv. Part of my charm.” At that she scoffed and had the rope untied. With the silent movement, she had her arm wrapped in the rope and as she caught eyes with John, she was lifted off the ground. While the world seemed to move in slow motion as her delicate body gracefully rose from the floor into the air without a sound, John couldn't help but stare. She held eye contact as she flew up. As the world was slow for John, it moved quickly for those around him. She was in the air and flying in the blind of an eye, everyone always said there was never an impossible moment and truly with her there wasn't.


End file.
